


Once

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared end up locked in a mausoleum on Halloween...and Jensen has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). Crosses off the [trope-bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt **locked in** and the [kink-bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt **writing on the body**. (Another [trope+kink layered](http://tipsy-kitty.livejournal.com/27453.html) square!) I dunno...I watched the first few episodes of Teen Wolf this week while battling a head cold, and somehow this fic happened.

Jensen stalked up and down the cold, dank mausoleum, occasionally slamming his fists against the heavy stone doors to see if they would somehow magically open this time.

Jared watched him pace from his perch atop James R. Thornton’s final resting place, a hard granite slab that was making Jared’s butt numb as it leached the warmth from his body.

All in all, the girls’ ‘superfantastic-foolproof’ plan to get Jared and Jensen back together was not going so well.

It could have—should have—been romantic. Candles flickered around the edges of the tomb and cast shadows across Jensen’s face that made Jared ache to touch him.

“This wasn’t my idea,” Jared said forlornly to the shoelace he was plucking. “I thought Gen and me were gonna get stoned and watch scary movies tonight.”

“Yeah, well, Happy Fucking Halloween,” Jensen snapped, the first words he’d spoken to Jared in almost half an hour.

“Fuck you too,” Jared grumbled, trying not to sound as pathetic as he felt.

“Dammit, J, you have to get out of here,” Jensen said, beginning to sound desperate. Jared glanced up as Jensen gripped Jared’s biceps tightly.

“You. Cannot. Be. Here.” Jensen said, enunciating every word like Jared was a not-so-bright toddler.

“Stop freaking out,” Jared snapped, trying to yank his arms free of Jensen’s grasp. “I’ll be happy to never see you again once someone lets us out of this fucking thing!”

“You don’t understand!” Jensen said desperately.

“I think I understand just fine, Jensen! You dumped me for no reason, the girls thought we should talk and shoved me in this fucking crypt where you—for whatever reason—have decided to spend Halloween, and now you’re making it very clear that you never want to speak to me again.”

Jared folded his arms across his chest and tried very hard not to pout. Jensen acting like an asshole was almost—maybe kinda—making Jared miss him less. But then a shaft of moonlight from the high narrow window hit Jensen’s gorgeous face just right, and Jared felt hopelessly lost again.

And then…and then Jensen’s gorgeous face suddenly looked like it was elongating, his mouth pushing out, teeth sharpening into fangs, ears pointing and stretching towards the ceiling, and Jared shoved him away as hard as he could.

“Holy fuck, you’re a werewolf!” Jared leaped three feet straight in the air to stand on top of the final resting place of James R. Thornton, like that would do any good at all. Maybe if Jensen were a wererat instead of a werewolf….

Jensen crouched on the ground, panting heavily.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What was I s’posed to say?” Jensen growled, his low and rumbly voice causing Jared’s arms to break out in goosebumps.

“Oh, I dunno. How ‘bout, ‘Hey Jared, remember when I went hiking and something bit me and I had to have a bunch of stupid rabies vaccines? Well it turns out—”

Jensen snarled, an actual animal sound that shut Jared up fast.

“If you’re going to talk, please do it quietly. I’m trying to stop from wolfing out on you.”

“Can you do that? Control it?”

“Not really.”

Jared jumped off of the slab and knelt down next to Jensen.

“Get away,” Jensen rasped.

“Dude, it’s like, 8 feet square in here. There’s not exactly anyplace to for me to go if you decide to tear me to pieces.”

“Please, don’t say that,” Jensen said.

“Would it help if I sing?”

“Sing?”

“You know, music soothes the savage beast and all that.”

“Not sure…the way you sing…counts as music,” Jensen gasped. If Jensen was still capable of teasing him, Jared decided to count that as a win. Also, Jensen's face was resettling into the familiar planes Jared knew so well.

“Man, you’re like a million degrees,” Jared said, wiping at Jensen’s sweaty forehead.

“Yeah.”

“Do all werewolves have hot flashes or is it just you?”

“I don’t know any other werewolves.”

“Maybe there’s a support group on campus. Maybe we should start a support group.”

“J,” Jensen said, starting to sound cross again.

Jared held out a hand and lifted Jensen to his feet before pressing him to sit on top of the cold outer coffin. He slipped his hands under Jensen’s long-sleeved shirt and pulled it over his head. He started to toss the shirt aside but Jensen held on, leaving his wrists lightly bound and resting against his ass.

“I don’t really think that’s going to help,” Jared pointed out.

“Gives me something to focus on,” Jensen said.

“Yeah, okay. Look, you just relax and try not to eat me, and I’m going to tell you a story.”

“A story?”

“Sure, why not?”

Jensen didn’t say anything for a few moments, and then he stretched out on his stomach and rested his cheek against the gritty stone slab.

“What kind of story?”

“This one is called Little Red Riding Hoodie.”

Jensen snorted but he allowed Jared to rub at the tense muscles of his back and shoulders, and then trailed off until just his finger was left, tracing the letters as he began to speak.

_Once there was a boy_ Jared wrote across Jensen’s broad shoulders.

“Tickles,” Jensen muttered.

“Hush,” Jared said. “You can tell stories however you want when I start turning into monsters.”

_Once there was a boy who wanted to go see his grandmother. She taught the boy how to play poker, and she baked the best chocolate chip cookies in Texas. And even though the boy was supposed to be at stupid boring bible camp making like, macramé Jesuses or whatever, he decided to sneak away and visit her. He crossed through the nearly naked forest that her subdivision backed up against, and had almost made it to her house when a big bad camp counselor began to chase him through the trees..._

...Jensen smiled at the memory of his first meeting with Jared. The kid had been squirrely and adamant that he would not return to camp, and Jensen had been sure he was going to be fired as a volunteer counselor before he could even put the stupid thing on his college applications.

Jared’s low, soft voice enveloped Jensen, and the frightening pounding of his blood, the ache in his bones to change, crush, kill, was easing up with each word. The light scratching of Jared’s fingernail as he wrote the story of their first meeting across Jensen’s bare back grounded him, reminded him of who he was, who he’d been before that stupid wolf-man had taken a chunk out of his calf and ruined his life.

“And they lived,” Jared finished.

“Not happily ever after?”

“Isn’t living enough?”

Jensen smiled. It was.

“Hey Jensen?”

“Hmm?” he mumbled.

Jared was silent for so long that Jensen rolled himself over, nestling his clasped hands into the small of his arched back.

“‘Hey, Jensen,’” he prompted.

“Were you... were you already sick of me, and the werewolf thing was just an excuse to dump me?”

He shook his head, watching Jared’s eyes. “Promise, the only thing that would make me leave you is getting turned into a monster. And that’s just cause I don’t want to kill you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Jared leaned over and kissed Jensen’s lips gently before straddling Jensen’s thighs and sitting back on his heels. Then he smacked Jensen lightly across his chest.

“Idiot,” he said.

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed.

“How are you feeling?” Jared asked, gliding his hands along Jensen’s sides and tickling his ribs.

“Better.” It was true, just telling Jared this horrific secret he’d been keeping just between him and Chris the past few months made him feel incredibly free. “But I think I need another story.”

Jared stretched out on top of Jensen and began worrying a nipple between his lips.

“Christ, Jared!”

“Shhh,” Jared whispered. “Once there was a wolf,” he breathed onto Jensen’s skin, and then paused to trace the words across Jensen’s chest with his tongue.

_Once there was a wolf who wanted to come in from the driving sleet and cold. The first house he tried was made of straw, and didn’t quite keep out the chill. And though the piggy inside was nice enough, she didn’t make the wolf completely happy until the day she told him he might be meant to live with a boy pig..._

...Jensen laughed. “I’m so telling Danneel you called her a pig. She’s gonna kick you black and blue.”

Jared licked his way down Jensen’s stomach, his words muffled as he worshipped Jensen’s body with his mouth. Jensen quieted, humor gone as his body came alive under Jared’s caresses and kisses.

_So the wolf went back out into the cold world alone, until he came across a house made of sticks, and he begged the pig to let him in. And the wolf and the pig were happy for awhile in their stick-house but the pig was, honestly, kind of a jerk and the wolf was better off without him._

He wasn’t gonna argue with that one, especially not while Jared was unsnapping Jensen’s button fly with his teeth.

Jared sat up again and peeled Jensen’s jeans down until they were trapped around his ankles by his boots. Jensen’s arms were still loosely wrapped beneath him, the bindings helping him keep the beast at bay. Jared’s eyes glittered in the candlelight, dark with lust as he drank in the sight of Jensen’s mostly naked body. Then he dipped his head down and sucked Jensen’s cock into his mouth until Jensen’s eyes rolled back in his head.

Jensen fought the urge but it was like shave-and-a-haircut, it had to be finished. He bucked his hips a little to dislodge Jared’s lips from the amazing things they were doing to the head of his dick.

“Jared?”

“Hmmph?”

“What happened to the wolf?”

Jared arched his back and ground his hard cock against Jensen’s thigh.

“He went to the brick house and met Little Red Riding Hoodie again, only this time they were both grown up and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.”

“And they lived?”

“They lived. Happily.”

Jared stood up and stripped off his clothes. It was chilly in the tomb but Jensen knew he could keep Jared warm, he felt feverish with desire and with the effort it was taking to keep the wolf trapped beneath his human skin. Then Jared climbed back onto the slab and braced his hands on either side of Jensen’s shoulders, grinding his hips into Jensen’s body, feel of their hard cocks rubbing together making Jensen moan.

“Christ, Jared, wanna touch you.”

Jared ran his fingers down Jensen’s arms until they met the soft cloth holding Jensen’s hands behind his back.

“Not tonight,” Jared whispered. “Tonight you’re on a leash.”

He scraped Jensen’s bottom lip between his teeth and then slid his body down Jensen’s again until his nose was buried in the juncture of Jensen’s thigh. He drew Jensen’s balls into his hot, wet mouth, swirling his tongue around, between, behind, until sparks were shooting up and down the length of Jensen’s body. Jensen raised his head up slightly to watch as Jared licked at his sac like it was ice cream in July and then flicked his tongue rapidly against the seam until Jensen was crazy with need.

“Fuck, Jared, wanna fuck you,” he panted, rocketing his hips up. Jared ignored him and continued alternating between broad swipes at Jensen’s cock and kitten licks all around his balls before ran his tongue up Jensen’s hard cock and then sucked him in deep, swallowed him down until Jensen’s prick was ghosting the back of Jared’s throat.

“Holy fuck,” Jensen gasped, shredding his shirt in his need to wrap Jared in his arms. He ran his hands through Jared’s hair, pulling and tugging until Jared was on top of him again, lips crashing together, and Jensen was yanking Jared’s jeans down his skinny hips and gripping Jared’s ass tight enough to leave a row of crescent shaped fingernail imprints in his pale flesh.

“Missed you,” Jensen said, running his fingers through Jared’s messy hair and along Jared’s swollen lips. Jared hummed in response and then drew both of Jensen’s index fingers into his mouth, sucking them sloppy wet.

“Yeah, that’s...get ‘em wet, J,” Jensen said, and when he couldn’t wait any longer he wrapped his arms around Jared’s back and pried his ass cheeks apart, circling Jared’s tight hole with his wet fingers, seeking entrance.

“Can’t, gotta,” Jared said, grasping his cock and Jensen’s in one of his large hands, and Jensen understood. There would be time for long and slow and deep later but this was desperate reconnection, grounding a live wire before it could burn.

He drilled his finger into Jared’s tight hole, causing Jared to gasp, causing his cock to spill hot and wet over Jensen’s own, and the sight of it, the sensation of Jared clenching tight around his finger, was enough to make him come, cock pulsing between their bare stomachs.

Jared collapsed on him, loose-limbed and spent, and Jensen stared up at the damp ceiling of the tomb, unwilling to move even as their come dribbled down his side.

The sounds of panicked scuffling and banging from outside the tomb slowly registered in his brain, which was stuck in happy-sleepy-freshly fucked mode, and he realized their friends were about to bust down the door. He could hear Chris yelling at Gen and Dani and Felicia for locking Jared in with Jensen, but he couldn’t be bothered to do anything about it. It had turned out the girls were right, the wolf needed Jared just as much as Jensen did.

He tried to stir, get Jared to move. “They’re gonna...” he mumbled.

“Don’t care,” Jared said.

“Should cover you up.”

“Not a fucking damsel,” he muttered into Jensen’s throat.

_Yeah, okay,_ Jensen thought, but apparently his wolf was a little more gallant, and he wrapped his arms tight around Jared and flipped them over so their friends were greeted with the sight of Jensen’s ass in the pale moonlight instead of Jared’s.

The door slammed open behind them and Chris was halfway across the small space, wide-eyed and frantic, before he realized that nobody needed saving.

“Aw, shit, I don’t need to see your naked ass, Jen,” Chris said, but he sounded more relieved than anything.

"Werewolf my ass," Danneel said. "What've you been smoking, Kane?"

“Pumpkin ale back at our house, if you can find your pants!” Genevieve called over her shoulder as Chris herded them out into the chilly October night.

When they were alone again, and fumbling into their clothes, Jared gave him a hard look.

“Don’t you ever do that again.”

“What, fuck you in a crypt?”

“No, jackass, don’t you fucking break up with me if you don’t mean it.”

He pushed Jared into the wall, sucking his earlobe until shudders rippled through Jared’s body, threaded their fingers together and then pressed their hands against the wall just over Jared’s head.

“I promise," Jensen murmured against Jared’s throat. "If you tell me how the story ends?”

“Happily.”  



End file.
